i'll be your present
by InggriSealand
Summary: enaknya apa ya hadiah ulang tahun untuk yahiro tahun ini? padahal aku pacarnya. masa aku tidak memberikan sesuatu?


hari itu adalah hari yang sangat membingungkan bagi yamamoto megumi yang mana adalah salah satu seorang anak kelas S.A. dia begitu resah dan bingung. melihat ia kebingungan seperti itu yamamoto jun yang mana adalah saudara kembarnya merasa simpati dan empati.  
"megumichan, kamu terlihat kebingungan. ada apa?" tanya jun menghampiri.  
megumi terdiam sejenak sambil melihat saudara kembarnya tersebut sambil berfikir. jun merasa tatapan megumi seperti meragukannya, ia tersenyum paksa menghadapinya. tak lama megumi tersenyum dan menulis di buku A4 miliknya "sebentar lagi, yahiro akan berulang tahun"  
"oh. lalu kenapa?" tanya jun lagi.  
"aku bingung, hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan padanya? aku tidak tahu barang apa yang dia inginkan sekarang"  
"hmm.. tanya saja sama orangnya langsung" ujar jun.  
"sudah. tapi yahiro selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menjawabnya dengan bercanda" keluh megumi.  
"aha. bagaimana kalo besok tanya pada akira"  
megumi tersentak. dan berfikir kembali.  
"benar juga. akira kan sudah mengenal yahiro sejak kecil" pikir megumi.  
keesokannya, megumi menghampiri akira dengan sedikit membuat akira merasa ketakutan.  
"a-ada apa, megumichan?" tanya akira pucat.  
megumi menulis lagi dikertas A4 miliknya "aku ingin meminta tolong padamu"  
"soal apa?" tanya akira kembali.  
"ini soal yahiro"  
"yahiro? kenapa dengan yahiro?" akira penasaran.  
"apa kamu tau barang yang diinginkan yahiro saat ini? atau barang yang ia ingin kan dari dulu?" tanya megumi dengan mengharapkan jawaban bagus dari akira.  
"humm.." akira berfikir sejenak. "entahlah, aku tidak tahu"  
akira tersenyum pada megumi. megumi makin bingung. dan ia menghampiri kei yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya. kei melirik kearah megumi sebelum ia menatapnya.  
"ada apa?" tanyanya simple.  
"apa kamu tahu apa yang diinginkan yahiro saat ini?" tanya megumi sambil mengharap jawaban bagus dari kei.  
"yang diinginkan yahiro?" kei balas bertanya.  
megumi mengangguk tegas.  
"kurasa kau tanya saja pada anaknya sendiri"  
"aku sudah menanyakannya, tapi ia tak mau menjawabnya" keluh megumi dikertas A4nya.  
"aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan" jawab kei simple.  
megumi terbelalak dan makin bingung. ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari kedua temannya tersebut. ia sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban tersebut. saat malamnya, ia termenung duduk disofa. jun dan ryuu yang melihatnya menjadi khawatir.  
"megumichan?" panggil jun.  
"megumi. coba minum ini untuk menenangkan pikiranmu" ucap ryuu sambil menyodorkan teh earl grey pada megumi.  
megumi meminum teh tersebut dengan memikirkan hadiah terbaik untuk pacar kesayangannya tersebut. "megumi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya ryuu yang tidak mengetahui alasannya.  
"sebenarnya, sebentar lagi yahiro berulang tahun, tapi aku tidak tahu barang apa yang diinginkan yahiro" keluh megumi. "aku sudah bertanya pada akira dan kei, tapi mereka juga tidak tahu"  
ryuu tersenyum dan menepuk2 halus kepala megumi. megumi kaget dan melihat kearah ryuu.  
"ryuu-ni?".  
"kamu tak perlu merasa bingung, megumi" ucap ryuu. "apapun yang megumi berikan padanya, pasti akan diterimanya. asalkan ada megumi, dan asalkan megumi mengucapkan selamat padanya, itu sudah menjadi hadiah special baginya. yang utama adalah, megumi sendiri"  
"ryuu-ni?"  
megumi tersadar akan ucapan tsuji ryuu yang sudah dianggap kakak kandungnya sendiri. ia tersenyum manis.  
"terimakasih, ryuu-ni" ucapnya di kertas putih.

dan tibalah hari itu. seperti biasa, yahiro selalu merayakan hari ulangtahunnya dengan besar2an. semua yang datang kepesta itu mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan hadiah pada yahiro. yahiropun menerimanya dan membalasnya dengan senyuman. tetapi dibalik senyuman itu, ia sedikit khawatir apabila megumi, pacar kesayangannya, tidak datang. ia tidak sabar ingin bertemu megumi. ia melihat kearah pintu masuk disetiap waktu, setiap jam, setiap menit dan setiap detik. ia sangat menantikan kedatangan megumi.  
"yahiro" panggil kei.  
"kei?"  
"menunggu dia, ya?"  
yahiro tersenyum dan sedikit mengangguk. tak lama, muncullah sosok imut nan cantik, mungil dan anggun. yahiro terbelalak melihat kearah sosok tersebut. wajahnya memerah padam dan tanpa disadarinya, kakinya pun melangkah cepat kearah sosok tersebut.  
"megumi" panggilnya tak percaya.  
megumi tersenyum dan menyodorkan bucket bunga mawar kearah yahiro. yahiro terbelalak.  
"selamat ulang tahun, yahiro" ucapnya.  
"bodoh. aku sudah bilang, jangan bicara" ucap yahiro dengan wajah merah karna malu bercampur senang.  
megumi tersenyum. yahiro menarik tangan megumi dan memeluknya erat. megumi terbelalak kaget seketika. lalu ia membalas pelukan yahiro dengan senyuman manisnya. yahiro tertawa senang.  
"terimakasih, megumi" ucapnya sambil menatap wajah wanita pujaannya itu.  
megumi menulis dibuku miliknya "ini hadiah pertama dariku. yang selanjutnya akan kuberikan nanti"  
"he? masih ada? aku jadi tidak sabar" ucap yahiro tersenyum.  
dan pestapun berlangsung dengan meriah. tak lama kemudian, yahiro membawa kabur megumi ketaman belakang.  
"aku senang sekali kau datang, megumi" ucapnya tertawa lebar. "aku sangka kau tidak akan datang kepestaku"  
"maaf aku telat. berdandan formal itu sungguh merepotkan"  
"asalkan kamu datang, itu sudah menjadi hadiah terbaik yang kuterima di hari ulangtahunku sekarang" lanjut yahiro lagi.  
megumi tersentak dan menyuruh yahiro duduk dibangku yang ada didekat mereka. lalu ia berjalan lima langkah kebelakang dan berdiri tegak. ia mengacungkan dua jari membentuk huruf 'V'.  
"ini hadiah special dariku" ucapnya.  
megumi sedikit membatuk dan besedia untuk bernyanyi. yahiro terbelalak seketika dan tersenyum. kali ini, ia mendengarkan suara indah megumi seperti saat pertama kali ia kencan dengannya. suara indah tersebut terdengar kedalam ruangan pesta. semua orang yang mendengar seperti tersihir, mereka mendengarkan nyanyian megumi dengan tenang. suara tersebut seperti mendamaikan perasaan mereka. sangat lembut dan indah. biasanya gadis ini selalu membuat kuping orang menjadi sakit apabila bernyanyi, tetapi kini gadis ini menyanyi dengan suara indah dan merdu. megumi menundukan kepalanya setelah selesai bernyanyi. lalu ia mendekati yahiro kembali. yahiro memberikan tepuk tangan dan senyuman terbaiknya. wajah megumi memerah saat melihat wajah senyum yahiro yang sangat manis sekali.  
"wah, ini benar2 hari ulang tahun yang sangat indah" ucap yahiro. "mendapatkan dua kado sekaligus dari megumi"  
megumi mengacungkan telunjuknya. yahiro tersentak.  
"masih ada lagi?" tanyanya penasaran.  
megumi mengangguk dan berkata "pejamkan matamu, yahiro!" pintanya.  
yahiro menuruti kata2 megumi. ia memejamkan matanya. megumi memegang kepala yahiro dan mengkecup bibir yahiro. yahiro tersentak seketika lalu menerima kecupan megumi. ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggul megumi yang kecil. ulang tahun kali ini begitu special sekali untuknya. "aku suka kamu yahiro. aku akan jadi hadiah ulangtahunmu" ucap megumi tersenyum.  
"aku juga suka padamu, megumi" ucap yahiro tersenyum malu.

keesokan harinya, dikelas S.A "semalam it benar2 indah sekali" ucap tadashi dengan semangat.  
"apanya yang indah?" tanya hikari penasaran.  
"aku mendengar suara nyanyian yang indah sekali. ternyata ada juga orang yang mempunyai suara seindah itu" jelas tadashi. megumi yang sedang menyiram tanaman langsung tersentak. ia menoleh kearah tadashi seketika dan tersenyum kecil.  
"suara ku hanya untuk yahiro. karna yahirolah yang sangat special" pikir megumi.  
"megumichan, kenapa kamu tersenyum sendiri?" tanya jun menghampiri.  
megumi tetap tersenyum kecil dan berkata dalam tulisan kembali "tidak apa2"  
jawaban singkat dan simple dari megumi membuat jun makin penasaran dan bertanya2. sedangkan megumi tetap tersenyum sambil mengingat kejadian indah dimalam pesta ulang tahun yahiro.

megumiyahiro owari -


End file.
